


Tingles

by Ava_Jean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom!Sam, Dominant Sam, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Mild S&M, Sub!Dean, Submissive Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Jean/pseuds/Ava_Jean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have followed those iconic lines in Season 3's 'Mystery Spot'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tingles

“Are you boys ready?” the waitress asked.

“He’ll take the special with a side of bacon coffee black nothing for me thanks,” Sam blurted out.

“You got it,” the waitress replied, a little stunned.

Dean looked over at Sam, a little stunned himself.

“Sammy you know I get all tingly when you take control like that.” he smirked, catching Sam’s eye as he leaned back in his seat.

“Stop screwing around Dean!” Sam huffed, a little grumpy.

Hell, this was not the first time they’ve had this conversation, and Sam’s frustration and confusion about the apparent time loop was making him agitated. Coupled with the fact that he had watched Dean die twice already, he felt a tinge of panic beginning to set in.

“Ok, ok,” Dean said with a slight tone of apology.

Sam glanced over at his brother, taking a moment to look at him, really look at him. The hint of a sideways grin, his perfect pink mouth, strong jaw and those green, green eyes. He was handsome. Even after all these years together, Dean could still drive him crazy.

The thought made Sam feel a sudden pang of loss in his stomach. How many more moments like this were they going to have together? What if he lost Dean again today? What if it kept happening? What if he couldn’t figure it out?

Sam sighed. Fuck it.

If this was how it was going to be, then he was going to make the most of the time he had with his brother while he could.

“Get your stuff, we’re leaving” Sam said, looking Dean straight in the eyes.

“What, no breakfast?” Dean replied, confused and a little sad.

Sam stretched out his long legs underneath the table, touching his knees against Dean’s before spreading them apart with a little push.

“No, no breakfast,” he replied, in a low, strong voice.

Dean bit his lip, it was a tone of voice he knew. And he also knew what happened when Sammy used that voice. Dean scrambled out of the booth and followed Sam out to the Impala.

The drive back to the motel was…

Sam didn’t want to keep his hands off Dean. It started with just a hand on his knee, not wanting to distract Dean too much while he was driving considering their time loop situation. But Dean was fidgety, he knew what Sam was gonna do to him when they got back and he didn’t want to wait.

Sam leaned over, kissing and nipping at Dean’s jawline before pulling the collar of his shirt down to suck on the sensitive skin hidden there.

Dean groaned.

“Eyes on the road,” Sam said.

By the time the time they pulled into the parking lot Sam was ready to crawl into Dean’s lap. He had a hand between his legs, stroking Dean’s hardness through the denim. His other hand had snaked up Dean’s shirt and was teasing his nipple with the rough pad off his thumb, making him thrust up into Sam’s touch with each pass.

“Fuck, Sam,” Dean choked out, “what’s got into you?"

“Get inside,” Sam barked, half shoving Dean out the door of the Impala.

Dean was fumbling for the keys when he felt Sam come up behind him, hard cock pressing against his ass. He pushed Dean up against the door, warm breath on his neck as he continued to kiss and suck, grinding against Dean’s ass.

“Get it open, before I fuck you on the hood of the Impala for everyone to see,” Sam growled in his ear.

They stumbled into the hotel room, Sam never taking his lips off Dean’s. He pulled him flush against his body, kissing him fiercely, imprinting the feel of his brother’s mouth, tasting him with his tongue. God he wanted him, he will always want him. Sam pulls away just enough to slide a hand between them. With a flick of his wrist he yanks Dean’s jeans open, slipping under his boxers to wrap a hand around his cock. Dean is rock hard and leaking for him, just the way he likes.

Dean’s starting to shake under Sam’s touch, moaning and rutting his stiff cock up into Sam’s touch like a teenager.

“Sammy, ugh, fuck me, please,” he breathes.

Sam finally breaks the kiss and growls, shoving Dean down onto the bed. Dean goes to sit up and reaches for Sam’s clothes.

“No, you don’t get to touch, not this time.” Sam grabs Dean’s wrists forcefully and places them back at his sides.

Dean swallows thickly.

“I wanna watch you come undone, I want to see you squirm and beg when I let you fuck my mouth. I want to hear all those pretty little sounds you’re gonna make for me”.

Sam stands before leaning over to yank Dean’s jeans and underwear off. He decides to leave his own clothes on for this, today is about Dean.

“And then, and only then, will I think about letting you cum,” Sam breathes, tossing the last of Dean’s clothing across the room.

“Jesus,” Dean groans, letting his head fall back against the bed.

Sam smirks, taking, for the second time that day, a moment to drink Dean in. His older brother is sprawled, naked on their bed, chest heaving with arousal, his thick cock heavy and leaking against his belly. The mid-morning light casts a flattering glow across Dean’s body. He’s so fucking beautiful, and Sam is so fucking in love with him. He savours the moment. Even though he doesn’t want to admit that’s what he’s doing. Because he and his brother are going to do this again dammit.

Dean spreads his legs invitingly the second he hears Sam drop to his knees.

“Eager are we, big brother?” Sam chuckles softly. Dean just lets out a frustrated huff and tries to thrust his hips up towards Sam’s mouth.

Wrapping a large hard around the base, Sam sticks out his tongue and draws lazy teasing circles around the head of Dean’s cock. He’s rewarded with a long low moan and the sweet familiar taste of his brother’s arousal.

He teases him just a little more before wrapping his lips around Dean’s length and sliding all the way down. He pulls back, then down, then back again, pausing for a moment to suck on the head again…Dean’s favourite move.

Dean’s panting now, he’s been half hard since he put the keys in the ignition and nothing makes his cock throb like Sammy in control.

“Sam…holy ffu…yeah, don’t tease me, please,” he whines, trying in vain to push his cock deeper into his brother’s sweet mouth.

Sam bobs his head faster, sliding up to drag his tongue along the sensitive underside of Dean’s cock. He’s got his hand on him now too, stroking what he’s not sucking.

“Oh jesus…yeah…uuughh,” Dean moans even louder now with a white knuckle grip on the sheets.

“Gonna come for me Dean? Gonna come with my mouth on you like a good boy?” Sam pants, pulling away for a moment.

“Hnng, yeah Sammy, fuck I wanna,” Dean groans, biting down on his lip.

Sam keep the pace on his cock, all slick and wet with spit. He dips a thumb low behind his balls, stroking the sensitive skin there until it rests against Dean’s hole.

“Then come,” Sam purrs, pushing in just enough.

That does it for Dean, he tosses his head back and lets out a long loud groan as his body bows, arching up off the bed. But Sam keeps his mouth around him, drinking down Dean’s cum and he rides out his orgasm.

There are a few long quiet moments between them. The only sound in the room is Dean’s ragged breathing. Sam wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and crawls up to lay his brother. He wraps his arms around him and draws his close, nosing his hair gently.

“Wow...” Dean breathes before turning to smile sleepily up at Sam.

“I love you Dean, you know that right?” says Sam.

Dean rolls his eyes a little.

“Yeah, yeah, I know baby brother."

Sam just smiles back, happy that he can enjoy this moment that exactly and perfectly like them.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this work?
> 
> Come say hi over at my tumblr: youandno-other.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm always taking prompts, drabble requests and fic commissions!


End file.
